Dreaming of the Past
by Princess Leyla
Summary: The spiritual world is on the rise, and strange things are happening. The Skull can now be heard by most, and Lucy gets attacked while within the reach of iron. What the Hell (see what I did there? No? Okay, fine.) is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lockwood and Co. fanfic. Enjoy if you can!**

 **-The Doctor**

Leaving Pains

 **Lucy's POV**

I was walking home from night watch duty, as I came upon an open newsstand. I was too groggy to realize the improbability of it, as I later realized. A certain magazine stood out from the rest, catching my eye. It was garish gossip magazine covered with neon colors and a huge title proclaiming… blurs. I rubbed my eyes and then squinted to get a better look at the magazine. "SCANDAL CONCURS IN THE SMALL PSYCHIC AGENCY OF LOCKWOOD AND CO." screamed the headlines. I followed the page down to where there was a picture of a couple kissing in a shiny party. Hoping that my eyes were deceiving me, I rubbed them, and it was then I recognized the two of my old fellow agents; Holly Munroe and Lockwood.

I felt a pang, which I dismissed as a pang of friendship. I bought the magazine from the shady vendor to get a closer look. I started walking home, or so I thought, until I got onto the street of my former employees. I recognized my old home. Not caring that it was the middle of the night, I rang the doorbell thirteen time and then dropped the magazine on the front porch. I then acknowledged how tired I was.

I mumbled, "Might as well…" And then I fell back into the bushes.

 **Lockwood's POV**

The doorbell was ringing. I turned onto my back in my sleep. Then I sat up with a start. The _doorbell_ was ringing! I quickly put on my robe and tied it. I then checked my watch, the neon numbers showing 3:00. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and then as a last-minute precaution, I took a flashlight down with me. I opened the door and looked for the ringer of the doorbell. I took out my flashlight an pointed it down, towards the porch. There was a gossip magazine resting there. I picked it up, then groaned. I loathed whoever left it, unless…

I shook it off. I tossed the offending magazine into the house. Holly would pay in the morning… I picked up my flashlight and stepped off the porch to look for the offender. Stalking through the bushes, my foot hit a fleshy something. I pulled back the bushes just to find… Lucy?

My heart fluttered a little. Then I pushed it back down. I squatted down next to Lucy and shook her. That girl could sleep like a log. I then sat down next to her and sighed, thinking about older times. I smiled, and then I pet Lucy's hair. Couldn't I dream?

 **There it is! I have to get my Lockwood and Co. fluff out of my system before the next book!**

 **I won't update often because I'm VERY forgetful. Peace!**

 **-The Doctor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, evil chickens (no offense intended)! I am back from outer space and you should've changed your stupid lock because it isn't fluff but a hailstorm coming your way(not in this chapter, thank God). But you will survive!**

George POV

I was dreaming of cake when a thump and a grunt down stairs woke me up. I grabbed my rapier, and ran as fast as I could (admittedly, not that fast), down the stairs and into the main hallway. The door was wide open. In the dark there was a body. I cleaned my glasses hurriedly, then I rubbed my eyes. The body was still there. I backed back up the stairs. Suddenly, a Raw-Bones drifted in, despite the massive amounts of iron and silver. It hovered over the body, its prey. I slashed at the grasping ectoplasm, while backing up more and more. "Lockwood! Come here!" I yelled, teeth gritted.

There was a mumbling and loud footsteps as Lockwood barreled down the stairs. He trip of the carpet of the last step and went flying. "Bloody hell! Come here, and quickly! Stop moping about Lucy!" I yelled at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and he grabbed his rapier. He took my place of fighting the feisty Type-two, and I grabbed the phone.

"Who must you call at this hour!? I am fighting a ghost in our _agency_! Do something to help!" Lockwood screeched, and I did my best to ignore him. I dialed DEPRAC, and listened to the receptionist talk in a slow, monotonous voice. I just pointed to the bottom of the stairs, where the body was starting to turn a little blue. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, giving the ghost a chance to reach out. Lockwood quickly reacted, finding some coin on the floor.

Holly decided just then to come to work. The whole city of London heard the scream of a certain Holly Munroe, while the rest of the agency of Lockwood and Co. fought off a vicious Raw-bones.

Lockwood yelled "Seal! Get me a seal!". Holly tossed him a silver seal, and Lockwood sealed the source. The whole time the small battle was raged, the receptionist was rambling on in a slow, lulling voice. When she finished her speech, I yelled at her to get an ambulance. She told me to calm down, and she also asked what the address was. I told her the address, then repeated it, her being the sadist she was. I then hung up, just to see a bloodied Lockwood carrying up the bluish body. Holly was crying frantically, and Lockwood was on the verge of tears. He laid down the body. It was...

Lucy Carlyle?!

 **Mwahahaha! I guess I myself am an evil chicken!**

 **Don't worry! She obviously doesn't die...**

 **Or does she?**

 **Hmmmmm... :}**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **3 reviews! *sniffs* I am so proud! It actually got REVIEWS!**

 **Thank you, again, favoriters and reviewers and followers!**

 **See you later, potatoes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, earthlings!**

 **ERMAHGAWD!**

Lucy's POV

There was an annoying beeping noise in the otherwise silent darkness. I pried my right eye open, and then immediately clammed it shut. The short glimpse I had taken with my eye was of a pristine, sterile white ceiling. The bright light started to bleed in through my eyelids. I tried to roll over, but tubes kept me in place. _Wait, tubes?!_ my mind thought hysterically. I sighed, then opened both eyes, just to see the agency of Lockwood and Co. bent over, watching me. "Why are you staring at me like that? Was I snoring?" I mumbled.

"No, silly! You're at DEPRAC! You almost died of ghost-touch!", Holly giggled. The severity of the situation washed over me. I tried to sit up, but the tubes held my body down.

 _So you're FINALLY awake, huh? I was wondering when you would wake up. Holly was slobbering all over your man. Go ahead, steal him back!_ said a raspy voice that I couldn't help but remember. It was a voice that caused me much of my agony during the period of which I worked at Lockwood and Co.

"Ragh! Bloody Hell, George! Couldn't you have left this thunking IDIOT at home?" I screeched.

George only shrugged sheepishly, and mumbled something about DEPRAC finding the Skull. I curled my fingers into a fist and slammed it onto the lid of the Skull's jar.

 _Ouch! Precious cargo here, missy!_ the Skull scowled. The eyes of both Lockwood and George widened in surprise, while Holly was still grinning stupidly.

"What?" I asked, scared of the response.

"Lucy... I heard the Skull speaking!" responded a terrified Lockwood.

 _What?!_

 **Hello, again!**

 **7 REVIEWS!**

 **I am so happy, my evil chickens!**

 **GUESS WHAT? THE FOURTH BOOK IS COMING OUT IN SEPTEMBER!  
IT'S CALLED THE CREEPING SHADOW!**

 **I jumped around the whole house when I heard, and I am not athletic whatsoever.**

 **Bye, little orange chickadees!**

 **-The Doctor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, merhaba, hola, bonjour, etc. I am updating early, so DEAL WITH IT!**

Holly's POV

I hate Lucy Carlyle. I simply abhor her. I despised the way she stole Anthony Lockwood from my clutches. I loathed the way she patronized me. _Oh, Lucy's just so talented! She has special powers, and she's just so amazing! Lucy, can I have your autograph?_ My conscious mocked. I narrowed my eyes as I was perched on the ugly, sterile chair in Lucy's hospital room. It took me so long to locate Anthony once more. I changed my accent, my voice, my age, my clothes, my hair and my skin just to be reinstated at Lockwood and Co. when I learned that _she_ was there. I used to sob into my pillow every night.

And then, the ungrateful little home wrecker left. I pretended to act like I would miss her, but in reality, I wanted to hang, draw and quarter her in front of the agency, and then chop off her head and impale it on a pike. Then, a realization hit me. Lockwood was mine!

I spent days jumping around my apartment squealing in joy, like a stereotypical teenage girl who'd just been asked out by her crush. I knew that there was an upcoming Fittes event. So I went shopping. I bought the most alluring dress I could find. Then came the easy part; going to the ball.

That night, I rode in a taxi I hailed on my own because otherwise, my plan wouldn't work. I called a gossip agency, and gave a tip. I also said that i would pay them in cash if they followed up on the tip. The trap was set.

I walked into the Fittes agency. It was decorated with shiny (but classy) banners and streamers. I searched for my victim. I saw the back of a certain head, that belonged to a certain Anthony Lockwood. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and his eyes widened in recognition. His jaw dropped. I pulled him in for a kiss and held it until a saw a camera flash. Then, I walked away proudly, swaying my hips. I tossed my head. I glanced behind me, just to see Lockwood in a confused state. I only heard one voice as I left.

"Robin?

 **Ok. Hello, earthlings.**

 **This chapter was not especially well written. So yeah.**

 **Robin is an evil chicken! Well, that's actually how I perceive her. So yeah.**

 **ERMAHGAWD! TEN REVIEWS! TuT -crying tears of joy (not really.)**

 **What is a beta reader, hrmm?**

 **Farewell, evil chickens!**

 **-The Doctor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meh. Too lazy.**

Lucy's POV

We were driving home in a taxi cab from DEPRAC, and Lockwood had fallen asleep. I nudged George, who was on Lockwood's other side, and grinned evilly. He returned my grin with an even eviler one. George pulled out a video recorder and started filming.

"Whooooo... Lives in a pineapple under the sea?" I started.

Lockwood turned around sleepily, squinting, and replied in his sleep, "Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Absorbant and yellow and porous is he!" I continued.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" came the sleepy reply.

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish..."

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Ready? Spongebob..." I waited.

"Squarepants!"

"Spongebob..."

"Squarepants!"

"Spongebob..."

"Squarepants!"

"SPONGEBOB..."

"Squarepants!"

"SQUAREPANTS! Doo de de doo de doo doo doo!" George stopped the video and we started to laugh extremely hard. The Skull grimaced.

" _Kids these days. I mean, they find anything and everything funny! Such a shame."_ But it snickered, and soon joined in as the laughter got louder and louder.

George prodded the Skull, and commented, "I guess ol' Locky isn't too bloody perfect, eh?" the Skull shook its head vigorously up and down.

"Eh? What's happening? Did I say something in my sleep?" Lockwood had awoken to our laughter. We just nodded, and laughed even harder.

 **My best friend's brother actually did this, and the video is just beautiful.**

 **16 REVIEWS! BOOYAH!**

 **Later, Taters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What can I say? Actually, I can say many things. Never** **mind.**

For the second time that night, the agency of Lockwood and Co. was in a hospital room. The Skull was laughing maniacally, while Lockwood and Lucy were trying to hold it in.

Meanwhile, I was suffering from a broken arm.

 _"So the all-powerful and all-knowing George has met his match- the evil squirrels in the tree out back. They are most certainly matched for intelligence."_ The Skull started listing off all the ways that squirrels and I were a match made in heaven, while Lockwood and Lucy were trying to recite my tale of woe to Holly, who was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"I will have you all know, Moe, Larry and Curly all decided to band up against my poor unsuspecting self while I was feeding them." I responded, trying to hold my head up even when it was such a shameful injury.

I earned my broken arm from feeding the squirrels behind the agency. They lured me up to their lair, and one bit me. I, of course, acted perfectly rationally and, like a normal human being, fell out of the tree, swearing like a sailor. I was then brought to the hospital, which brings me to now.

Lucy and Lockwood finished their rendition of what happened, and they were looking away from each other and blushing. "Lockwood, Lucy, _please_ stop flirting. It's exhausting, dealing with you two! First Lucy left, and _you_ were all mopey about it. Now, you two can't even talk to each other without... _THIS_! Get together, or just don't!" This back-and-forth-Lucy-and-Lockwood sexual tension was getting to me, and I was sick of it.

Regarding my previous comment, all of the occupants of the room stared at me. Lockwood, Lucy, and for some reason, Holly, all glared at me, while the Skull just nodded. _"For once, the tub of blubber is correct."_ The Skull added.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I need to get home..." Lucy started, and she rose from her chair.

"Wait! Lucy, could you please stay with us for a while? We have a case that needs solving, and we could use your talents." Lockwood tabbed her hand and stopped her. The Skull just shook his head in an, ' _Oh no, here we go again'_ way.

"Fine. Only for one night..." Lucy responded. Holly looked like she was just about to murder someone- correction- _Lucy_ , and Lockwood looked like he was going to kiss Lucy. Which I wouldn't be surprised about.

Lockwood and Co. would finally be a whole once more. George the all-knowing and all-powerful knows more about relationships than one could guess...


	7. Chapter 7

**From now on, things will be in George's and Holly's POV; George is literally JUST LIKE ME, and Holly has some interesting developments to uncover. Lockwood and Lucy may have a few more... Maybe. Probably not.**

At home, everyone settled into their respective places. Except for Lucy, of course, who just stood awkwardly in the hallway. Lockwood took incentive and lead Lucy to her room. Holly just harrumphed and turned away.

" _So, my captor, when do you think Lucy will realize that since almost everyone can hear me now, this agency really_ doesn't _need her Hearing talents? I mean, assuming, of course, that you and Dr. Love over there can Hear us poor misguided spirits."_ The Skull brought up some good points, which started making the gears in my head turn.

"Actually, very good point. To the library!" I grabbed the Skull, who grimaced in its own special way.

xxx- Holly's POV -xxx

All I could do is rub my forehead. George and the Skull were starting to catch on to something that I fathered they wouldn't. _Oh well, Robin the undead may just have to make a reappearance..._

xxx- Back to George's POV -xxx

At the library, I waved to the librarian, Cybil, who was actually quite young. She just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her thick textbook.

I walked through the library, pausing for short moments of time to pull interesting books off of the shelves. When I finally reached the quiet room with reference materials, I had a stack of teetering books that stood more than 10 books high. I set the Skull down, thinking I could possibly use his help. Then the research started.

[PLACE LONG, BORING RESEARCH MONTAGE OF YOUR LIKING HERE]

When I finally finished reading through the materials, the closing time had passed, and I hadn't realized it. I gathered all of the books and my things, and left. There was a deepish voice speaking, so I hid behind a shelf close to the checkout.

"Yes, this is a fertile land, and we will thrive. We will rule over all this land, and we will call it... 'This Land'." In a higher pitched voice, the mysterious person continued. "I think we should call it 'your grave'!"

"Ah, curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

"Har har har! Mine is an evil laugh! Now DIE!"

There were some evil-sounding growling noises and high pitched shrieks. I peeked out, looking to see who the source was. Shockingly, it was _Cybil._ Playing with _dinosaurs_ and quoting _Firefly._ I walked up to the desk, in my best poker face.

"Watch Firefly much?" I asked Cybil. Her eyes widened, then she snorted.

"I have been caught. I indulged in one of pleasures. Forgive me for sinning, _Lord of All Things Nerdy._ " Cybil replied. She held out her hand, gesturing that I needed to leave. I just handed her my books, and she checked them out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"No, but seeing you play with dinosaurs made up for it." I responded and she snorted in an unladylike way.

"Okay, here you go. Now SHOO! I need to finish playing with my dinosaurs so I can be paid." I waved goodbye, and left the library.

" _So, who's your new girlfriend? She looked-_ decent _, actually, considering that it's you were talking about. Well, she sounded decent. Because I only heard her. Because you so rudely shoved me into this hell hole. So, when's the wedding? Ooh! Will I be invited?"_ The Skull babbled from inside my bag.

"Pfft. Girlfriend? I-" I cut myself off before I said anything stupid, along with the fact that a sudden realization came to me. Well, it was more like punched me in the face. "Holly! She's jealous... and she's... _Robin!"_ All the pieces were coming together. Robin at the dance kissing Lockwood. Holly's obvious jealousy of Lucy and Lockwood. Her attachment to her glasses.

Robin's relationship with those from the other side.

Holly...

Holly was a demon?!


End file.
